schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Sicky Day
Season 6 Episode 5 "Sicky Day" Duane is sick… In English Tyler Henderson gets bitched at by kravchuck, for leaving the class, and coming in late. While walking to the library, Tyler calls her a bitch. Kyle sits next to Duane in the library, Duane is telling him how he can’t stand this class… Kyle agree. Kyle told Duane he can get monsters for him from his job, Duane’s eyes lit up! Ms. Kravchuck saw that Duane plays guitar and she is asking him if he could play in front of the class, and sing. Duane does not know about that. In fourth block, Duane and Brian are playing guitar, Duane wants to know how to play seven nation, Duane is telling Brian about his English teacher wanting him to sing and play guitar to the class, Brian is laughing, saying that they are just learning how to play. Duane met the new kid because, Duane looked over while they where playing a song, and he looked confused… Duane asked him if he was ok, he didn’t know how to read music and is lost. Duane started talking to him, he’s from Maryland, and he’s junior, pretty nice kid. In psychology, Tony comes in and tells Duane that he feels like shit. Duane said that he legit was going to say the same. They are finishing watching this movie, but Duane is kinda disgusted by being surrounded by two other sick people, Tony and Chris. Tony is using this little snotty napkin to wipe his nose. So disgusting. The movie is pretty funny, in the movie the family are eating at the table, and Tony mumbles that this is the whitest family ever, Duane laughs. Duane told Tony that he thought that all white families ate at the table and took turns talking about their day. Tony said at his house, he only do his homework at his dinner in groom table and his family eat in the living room. Duane said it’s the same with him. Duane just can’t wait to go home and to bed… Luckily for Tony, he took some acid which stopped distracted him from the cold. Day 10, Monday, in math, Mr. Stumpo is handing out their quizzes,mud and is nervous, hoping he did good, the first paper he got was a B- then the rest was four golden A’s. Duane is so proud of his self. But now it’s time to start something new, the class is quiet, Jeff seem to understand and remember this lesson from last year. Duane is surprised because, he always thought Jeff was stupid. Next day, in art Ms. Collins is out for the second time, usually Gabriel sucks up to the teacher by telling her she looks nice today, Duane was happy that the three lesbian wasn’t as annoying. In guitar class, they are playing a new folk song, Aj the new kid is like a week behind, he’s working on a paper that they did a week ago. At lunch Brian has to complete this work packet, that has 3 pages of questions, that’s in the 7 page passage. Brian feels like the passage is too long to get stupid question out, Duane said he’ll do some, while he went up to get lunch. Duane is answering a lot, by time Brian came back a lot was answered, he felt obligated, and gave a Duane a dollar. Duane said it’s time to go to the strip club. There’s still 2 pages he needs to answer but he’s not going to do it because it’s due next block. Back in class, Duane is holding the dollar up to the light, Aj asked if Duane was making sure it was real, Brian laughed! Duane told him he’s making sure it’s real and laughed. Next block, in psychology Duane had gummy bears, Tony was happy, but Duane said they are all for his self, the look on Tonys face when he said that. Duane went to put his glasses on and poked his self in the eye,Tony started laughing saying that’s karma. They shared the gummy bears Duane said tomorrow he’ll bring more, Tony is really happy to hear that. Chris and Dylan are not hear weird… The class has to write 20 words that describes them, Duane and Tony had much similar words. Now the class is doing personality quizzes. On each quiz, Tony and Duane was comparable, they gave each other a bro hug because they are good friends and their personalities are alike. Tom was in Duane’s English class back in 9th grade, Duane asked Tom if he remembers him, how he use to fight with everyone like, Tony Zang and Jotrice. Tom started laughing and. Said yeah, them he said that Jotrice asked him where he lived. Duane wasn’t too surprised because Jotrice asked Clarence and Alex where Duane lived.